Detrás de una Sombra, hay Otra Sombra
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Desde que llegó a Teikō que existía una mística cuando la conoció. No sabía con exactitud, pero le agradaba. Le rompió una promesa en secundaria, pero la redimió en preparatoria donde una vez más se reunieron en su cumpleaños y más tarde contra Jabberwock. Semanas después, comprendió que siendo una sombra, había alguien más detrás suyo.


**_KnB no me pertenece. Los personajes de KnB son de Sawako Hirabayashi._**

* * *

 _Detrás de una Sombra... Hay Otra Sombra_

Como toda persona "normal", despertaba a una misma hora y con una misma rutina de siempre, la que conllevaba levantarse a las seis y treinta de la mañana, ducharse brevemente en diez minutos y desayunar algo común hecho por sus padres para marcharse a la preparatoria Seirin... todo esto por largos tres años. En efecto, era su último año en dicha escuela como capitán del equipo de baloncesto ganador por primera vez en su historia de la triple corona juvenil de Kanto, Inter High y Winter Cup.

Sin embargo, las clases todavía no finalizaban y era el momento de elegir carreras universitarias en sus días finales como estudiante, pues tuvo que esforzarse mucho debido a sus parciales y "normales" calificaciones. A pesar de todo, japonés siempre ha sido su mayor fuerte en preparatoria y una maestría no estaba nada de mal en sus planes, por lo que para redoblar esfuerzos y mejorar sus notas de admisión, pidió ayuda a la entrenadora Riko y a su antiguo senpai Tsuchida en inglés como segunda lengua de exigencia.

Toda la rutina la repetía a diario, incluso cuando entrenaba con Seirin.

Pero esta mañana, había una excepción...

...

Despertaba medio somnoliento, con el cuerpo algo pesado y cansado debido a cierta "actividad nocturna" propuesta por una chica de cabello largo y ojos del mismo color rosa, y también a causa de apagar el despertador antes de tiempo, o por el hecho de que NO había un despertador en su habitación ya que no se encontraba allí, sino en el cuarto de la misma joven. Así, el joven de diecinueve años y cabello celeste volteaba a su derecha para divisar a quien sería su novia, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y abrazada a su cuerpo, cuya respiración suave le sacó una sonrisa y decidió por seguir acostado en la cama de ella y mirar al techo con una facción de reflexión.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

Pues era fácil para Tetsuya Kuroko: era su primera vez con Satsuki Momoi.

Meditando por unos segundos, el "Sexto Hombre Fantasma" de Teikō y Seirin comenzaba a recordar como se fueron dando estos momentos con su ex-mánager, desde que la conoció en la secundaria hasta la noche de ayer donde se fundieron en un solo ser tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Primero comenzó cuando el entrenador suplente Sanada observó su nuevo estilo de juego mejorado por Akashi, donde debía presentarse frente a la joven mánager de Teikō para integrarse al primer equipo. Rememoraba cuando su escasa presencia la hizo asustar; Segundo llegó cuando conoció a los demás miembros titulares de Teikō, haciéndose muy amigo de Aomine y de paso, enterarse que Momoi era la mejor amiga de la infancia del moreno veloz; y tercero inició cuando ganó su primer título juvenil con los invencibles y la chica los felicitó a cada uno de ellos, posterior al trofeo que el capitán Nijimura había recibido. Además, ganó su primer título individual como máximo asistidor del torneo.

La amistad creció entre ambos y con Aomine como el gran conector ya que se acercaron más gracias a él y sus entrenamientos diarios en el gimnasio. Pero el gran punto de enamoramiento, al menos de ella, llegó en segundo año de secundaria cuando Momoi queriendo comer una paleta de helado al sentir envidia de que los demás estudiantes compartieran, Kuroko le regalara un palillo de helado que era inservible para él. Satsuki creyendo que le dio basura, lo volteó cuando se enteró que no era un palillo cualquiera, sino uno que decía "ganador" por otro helado.

Ahí Momoi se convirtió en una romántica empedernida por un simple gesto, como si Tetsuya Kuroko hubiese leído su mente a kilómetros para darle un poco de alegría. Quiso agradecerle cuando notó que se había marchado con Ryōta Kise a otro lugar. No sabiendo que el joven fantasmal, por su parte, también había disfrutado hacerla feliz.

Lo trágico llegó en el tercer y último año cuando producto del maldito director de Teikō y su política de dar "beneficios" a la llamada Generación de los Milagros, corrompió a Aomine y a Murasakibara, obligando también a que Akashi tomara un rumbo distinto al inicial. Momoi le había pedido que pase lo que pase, le prometiera que por ningún motivo el equipo se desintegrara y permanecieran juntos por siempre.

Lamentablemente no pudo cumplir esa promesa, menos a Ogiwara que fue humillado por 111 a 11.

Teniendo una victoria con sabor a derrota, la Generación de los Milagros debía separarse con el objetivo de mostrar superioridad al resto. Momoi viendo la situación, decidió marcharse con Aomine para ver si podía cambiarlo y retornar al apasionado deportista que fue antes de ser el vago que jugaba cuando él quería, mientras que Kuroko al ver un partido de Seirin contra Kirisaki Dai Ichi, optó por unirse al juego colectivo del plantel de Tokio para volver a comenzar nuevamente.

Ya siendo miembro y titular de Seirin en preparatoria, recibió el duro golpe de la caída en la Inter High a manos del mismo Aomine contra Tōō que fue peor a ser una derrota humillante. Incluso Kagami le recalcó que su baloncesto no era nada, motivo de la derrota.

Pensó a la vez cuando en Teikō iba a ser rechazado por su nula habilidad y el quiebre del mismo ex-equipo, donde quien fue su antigua luz lo abandonó y ahora repitiendo la historia con Kagami, derramaba las mismas lágrimas frustrantes que lo llevaron muchas veces a intentar dejar el baloncesto. Momoi como manager de Tōō, llego a sentirse responsable al utilizar su predicción contra su enamorado que era él mismo Tetsuya, pero no podía anteponer sus sentimientos por sobre su equipo. Claro, les sacaron más del doble de puntaje y con Aomine entrando desde el tercer cuarto. Si bien Teppei Kiyoshi lo hizo reaccionar y retornar con Kagami para un nuevo baloncesto de luz y sombra, Momoi había ido a su casa el día después de conocer al fundador del club de baloncesto de Seirin y pívot de los Reyes sin Corona.

—Ah... Momoi-san, es una sorpresa verte—. Comentó Kuroko con la misma y neutra expresión al verla parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

—Perdóname, Tetsu-kun...—. Se disculpaba la chica con voz quebrada y cabeza baja.

—¿Y de qué me estás pidiendo perdón?— Preguntó el sexto hombre fantasma.

—P-por... p-por...— no aguantó más y Momoi se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos no de la misma forma casual de todos los días. Sino que estaba desconsolada y Tetsuya lo había notado. Así su cerró sus brazos para cubrirla en aquel abrazo que ella necesitaba.

—No es tu culpa, Momoi-san—. Fueron las primeras palabras de Kuroko, que provocaron una amplitud en los ojos de la ayudante de Katsunori Harasawa en Tōō—. Es verdad que fue un partido doloroso, pero todas las cosas suceden por alguna razón. Además eres la mánager del instituto Tōō y clasificaron a la siguiente ronda gracias a tus habilidades. Creo que Momoi-san debe sentirse orgullosa de aportar a su club de baloncesto, ¿no?

Esa tranquilidad sincera, segura y emanada de su persona, calmó y desarmó por completo a la chica de cabello rosa que impresionada observaba a los ojos de Tetsuya quien finalizó—: Yo estoy bien y entrenándome para mi revancha contra Aomine-kun y demostrarle que mi baloncesto no será vencido tan fácilmente. Así que da lo mejor de ti, Momoi-san.

Con aquella calma, la catástrofe en Momoi regresaba: había dejado a Aomine fuera contra Rakuzan por la lesión en su codo ante Kise en la lnter High y Daiki la trató pésimo cuando sólo quiso protegerlo. Ella huyó y al primero que recurrió fue al mismo Tetsuya que la recibió, mojada con la lluvia intermitente después de que el hombre fantasma se reencontrase con Murasakibara. Kuroko no dudó un segundo en abrazarla, calmarla e incluso regañó a Kagami por meter la pata en cierto comentario desubicado, dándole lecciones de cómo tratar a una chica.

Tiempo después llegaban los partidos de clasificatoria a la Winter Cup contra Senshinkan, Kirisaki Dai Ichi y la revancha de Shūtoku con Midorima y Takao. Momoi había ido a observar los tres partidos de Seirin como posible rival en la copa invernal, pero la mayor razón era que sólo asistió a ver los encuentros para observarlo a él jugar, especialmente cuando perfeccionó su "Vanishing Drive" contra Midorima y la determinación de vencer a Hanamiya.

Meses después, Seirin le dio la mano devuelta a Tōō en la Winter Cup, venciendo en el último momento con un Alley-oop de Kuroko-Kagami. Momoi volvía a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría al ver como Tetsuya y Aomine chocaban puños otra vez tras un silencio de dos años.

Después llegaban los encuentros contra Yosen, la revancha de Kaijō y el poderoso Rakuzan en la final, asistiendo en todos los encuentros disputados de su chico, donde lo vio utilizar el Phantom Shoot, la Misdirection para usar las manías de Kise y lo más impensado: usar un Self Emperor Eye y permitir a Kagami utilizar la Direct Drive Zone. En este último encuentro contra Akashi en la presentación de jugadores, Satsuki Momoi fue enfocada por las cámaras cuando mencionaron al primer jugador saliente: dorsal número once... Tetsuya Kuroko —además de enfocar a Imayoshi—, sonrojándola y ante la vista de los titulares de Tōō que también asistieron al partido. Aomine lo encontraba normal —estaba acostumbrado a ver a Momoi así por Tetsu—, Wakamatsu se preguntaba cómo carajos Kuroko era capaz, Sakurai rió levemente aunque pidió disculpas como siempre, Yoshinori apenas podía mantener la cordura e Imayoshi reía a carcajadas.

Finalmente vencieron a Rakuzan en el bocinazo, Akashi regresó a ser el de antes y Kuroko si bien no mantuvo su promesa a Momoi, cumplió otra: reivindicar, volver a cohesionar a la Generación de los Milagros de Teikō que se reunirían con Kagami para vengar a Strky y vencer a los desgraciados de Jabberwock liderados por Nash Gold Jr. y Jason Silver.

Las cosas seguían igual para ambas caras de la moneda en Kuroko y Momoi durante el segundo año quienes afortunadamente no se enfrentaron por la prefectura de Tokio en el segundo año y las visitas a sus casas respectivas eran más frecuentes. También, ésta vez fue Satsuki quien consoló a Tetsuya cuando en el torneo de Kanto, Rakuzan tuvo su venganza de la final pasada en la Winter Cup. La ausencia de Teppei pesaba en Seirin, aunque Akashi alabó el juego colectivo de Kuroko y el límite al que llegaron a disputar la final. Seirin había perdido por 118 a 119 sin Teppei Kiyoshi.

A pesar de todo, Momoi había bajado a la cancha de juego y su mirada de preocupación había detenido en tiempo en el joven de cabello celeste, notándola por primera vez como una verdadera mujer.

—Tetsu-kun... diste lo mejor de ti. Aunque no ganaron, llegaron lejos y es merito de ustedes—. Dijo la ex-mánager de Teikō al cabizbajo Tetsuya.

—Momoi-san...— la frustración de Kuroko era notoria, pues también eran los últimos años de sus senpais. Al notar aquellas lágrimas de derrota, la chica de cabello rosa las secó con una delicadeza que simplemente dejó sin palabras al hombre fantasmal, además de abrir los ojos con amplitud.

—Sabes, Tetsu-kun... Has progresado tanto que no me sorprende lo fuerte que eres—, comentó Momoi añadiendo una leve sonrisa que sólo su Tetsuya pudiese notar—. Ya eres un ganador con dar toda tu fuerza en cada partido... y sabes: cuando dije que quería irme a Seirin contigo, no mentía. De no ser por Dai-chan, yo hubiese estado contigo apoyándote en todo momento.

—Ya me has apoyado desde que entré al club en Teikō, Momoi-san—, respondió Kuroko y tomando a la joven con la guardia baja, quien solamente asintió —. Y de verdad, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Era un indicio, tal vez.

Era una confesión, puede que no.

Pero que se acercaban más... sí.

Es ya durante el tercer año donde cada vez más se juntaban como un ritual diario después de los entrenamientos, en el cual Aomine se burlaba de la "pseudo-pareja" diciéndoles que ya era tiempo y dejaran de negarlo. En parte, razón no tenía, pero la otra mitad sí tenía razones suficientes para demostrar que estaban juntos y así a finales del segundo año con Seirin recuperando la Inter High y Winter Cup, con agotamiento completo se decidió a pedirle noviazgo en frente de todo el público y rivales —otra vez Rakuzan— para sorpresa de Kagami, los chicos de Teikō y Tōō.

Y un año después, están ahora más unidos que nunca.

Todos esos recuerdos daban a entender en este presente una cosa: Satsuki Momoi lo apoyaba de principio a fin, incluso si eran enemigos por los campeonatos. Estaba presente en cada partido, animándolo para que diera el todo por el todo, acompañándolo de compras y ayudándolo en la lesión a su rodilla que casi le impidió jugar esa última final contra Rakuzan antes de declararse, donde también despertó la Direct Drive Zone a causa de una "guardiana" que le abrió los ojos. Kuroko se había dado cuenta que no sólo era un capricho originado por un palillo de helado, sino que Momoi se había enamorado por completa de él y de todo su ser.

Kuroko contemplaba la escultural silueta desnuda de Satsuki que siendo honesto, lo volvía loco. Aquella aura calmada y radiante que le costó tanto descubrir. Aquellos sueños que querían ser compartidos con su persona.

Comprendió que si bien era una sombra, había otra sombra detrás suyo. Una que no necesariamente lo transformaba en luz para amagar su Misdirection, sino en una luz distinta a la del deporte que daba miles de alegrías y revoltijos de mariposas en el delgado abdomen de su novia.

Si Kuroko era la sombra de la luz de Kagami...

Momoi era la sombra más oscura de aquella sombra. Era la base y motivo de seguir superándose.

—Buenos días... Tetsu...— saludaba Momoi con una sonrisa tras despertar, besar sus labios y observar la mirada penetrante de Kuroko.

—Buenos días... Satsuki...— correspondía el joven fantasmal con la misma alegría contagiada por la ex-mánager para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y levantarse, pues tenia planeado una cita con ella, ignorando por completo la rutina habitual de las mañanas.

* * *

 _ **Primer fic de KnB completo. Aunque sea One shot, es para indagar un poco en el fandom. No sé si quedar conforme con esto por lo IC que pudieron resultarme (sobre todo Kuroko), pero sí sé que puedo mejorar más aun.**_

 _ **Espero respuestas, críticas y todo lo necesario para mejorar! Bon Voyage!**_


End file.
